The present invention is directed to product dispensing packages that include elongated overcaps for covering dispensing structures such as finger pumps, and more particularly to provision of a child-resistant feature resisting removal of the overcap in packages of this type.
In packages having an extended or elongated overcap, such as finger pump sprayer packages for topical application of liquids such as perfume, the extended dimension of the overcap can provide leverage for removal of the overcap. It is a general object of the present invention to provide a child-resistant package of this type, and a container and closure for such a package, and a method of assembling such a package, in which the mechanical advantage afforded by the extended dimension of the overcap is reduced, and in which resistance to removal of the overcap by a child is therefore enhanced.
A child-resistant package in accordance with one aspect of the present invention includes a container having a body with an open end for dispensing a product. A shoulder on the body is positioned adjacent to the open end and has an external radially outwardly facing surface. A circumferential groove is recessed radially inwardly from the shoulder surface at an end of the shoulder remote from the container end, a bead around the shoulder extends radially outwardly from the shoulder surface and is spaced between the groove and the container end, and at least one external axially extending channel is parallel to the axis of the shoulder surface and extends into the surface from the groove through the shoulder and the bead. A cup-shaped overcap has an open end, at least one internal lug adjacent to the open end for receipt in the groove on the container shoulder, and a radially inwardly extending bead around an inner periphery of the cap spaced from the open end for snap-fit over the radially outwardly extending bead on the container shoulder. Indicia on the overcap and the container body facilitate axial alignment of the lug with the channel for removal of the overcap from the container. Snap-fit of the beads on the overcap and the shoulder stabilize the overcap on the container and reduce the mechanical advantage that would otherwise be obtained by grasping and bending the overcap with respect to the container body.
A container for a child-resistant package in accordance with another aspect of the present invention includes a body with an open end for dispensing a product. A shoulder on the body is adjacent to the open end of the body and has an external cylindrical shoulder surface. A circumferential groove is recessed radially inwardly from the shoulder surface at an end of the shoulder remote from the container end. A bead around the shoulder extends radially outwardly from the shoulder surface and is spaced from the groove between the groove and the container end. At least one external axially extending channel is parallel to the axis of the shoulder surface and extends into the shoulder surface from the groove through the shoulder and the bead. An overcap for such a container, in accordance with a further aspect of the invention, is cup-shaped and has an open end. At least one internal lug is adjacent to the open end for receipt in the groove on the container shoulder, and a radially inwardly extending bead around the inner periphery of the overcap is spaced from the open end of the overcap for snap-fit over the radially outwardly extending bead on the container shoulder. Indicia on the overcap cooperates with corresponding indicia on the container body to facilitate axial alignment of the lug with the channel for removal of the overcap from the container.
A method of making a child-resistant package in accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention includes providing a container having a body with an end for dispensing product, a shoulder on the body adjacent to the end and having an external cylindrical shoulder surface, a circumferential groove that is recessed radially inwardly from the shoulder surface at an end of the shoulder remote from the container end, a bead around the shoulder extending radially outwardly from the shoulder surface and spaced from the groove and the container end, at least one external axially extending channel in the surface parallel to the axis of the shoulder surface, and indicia on the body aligned with the channel. A cup-shaped overcap has an open end, at least one internal lug adjacent to the open end for receipt in the groove, a radially inwardly extending bead around an inner periphery of the overcap spaced from the open end, and indicia on the external surface of the overcap aligned with the internal lug. The overcap is assembled to the container over the container shoulder such that the lug is received in the groove and the radially inwardly extending bead on the overcap is received by snap-fit over the radially outwardly extending bead on the shoulder.